No me abandones: Te debo dejar, pequeña
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: "No me abandones, no me dejes... aún soy tu pequeña niña." Si, aún eres su pequeña y por eso debe protegerte de todo mal, eso es lo que hace una madre. 1er Temporada de No me abandones. Fecha de creación original: 05/09/17
1. Prólogo

Mamá es la confidente

Mamá es quien te querrá siempre

Mamá es quien pese a todo estará a tu lado

Madre ella y sólo ella

Porque a pesar de las decepciones o los enfados será la única que siga a tu lado

Cuando a una madre le arrancan a un hijo es como si acabarás con su alma

Cuando un hijo pierde a su madre todo en el se siente incompleto

Un lazo tan fuerte como el maternal es difícil de romper

Ya que el amor maternal es el más fuerte que hay

Una madre sin su hijo no existe

Y un hijo sin su madre no existe...

[…]


	2. Problemas.

**Omnisciente**

En los pasillos del gran palacio Tokio de Cristal, una joven corría a través de ellos rodeada de la total soledad al igual que la lúgubre penumbra, pareciera que el silencio reina en dicho lugar que debería parecer lleno de vida, pero pronto sus oídos son ensordecidos por la potencia de las fuertes explosiones que empiezan a sonar, esa joven que aparentaba la edad de once o doce años, corría con mayor fuerza al sentir de nuevo el silencio retumbar sus oídos. Ella logró llegar hasta las puertas las cuales abrió dejando paso a una gran sala, la sala del trono donde justo ahora, su madre, la Neo Reina Serenity, se encontraba frente al comandante de las fuerzas de la luna buscando una manera de hacerle frente a la complicada situación por la que estaban pasando, su madre al verla freno toda conversación con el comandante indicándole que se retirara, orden que acató y salió del lugar con dos de sus guardias detrás, la mujer miró a su hija con cierta angustia y se acercó a ella.

—Pequeña dama —habló la mujer quien se le notaba algo cansada —me alegra que llegarás pronto, cariño.

—Madre —la joven pelirrosa se acercó a su madre mientras un sentimiento de miedo la embargaba— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó la joven con cierto temor.

—Ha surgido un problema en el sistema solar —contestó la mujer rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada al trono —y es un poco delicado.

—¿Es el problema con el planeta "X"? —Preguntó la pequeña dama haciendo que su madre devolviera la mirada hacia ella.

—Así es, se han levantado en nuestra contra, recientemente encontraron un cristal parecido al nuestro —la pelirrosa la miró con confusión —al parecer lo obtuvieron y ahora tienen el poder suficiente como para generar un desastre.

—Esto ocurre por los desacuerdos en el pasado ¿Verdad? —antes de que la mujer pudiera responder un horrible estruendo hizo temblar el piso del lugar a lo que la reina abrazo a su hija en señal de protección.

—Hay que parar esto... —Susurró la reina viendo hacia la ventana que mostraba el fuego alzado, la joven sólo miro el semblante serio de su madre y un sentimiento de pánico la invadió.

—Dos años antes—

La joven Neo Reina Serenity de Tokyo de Cristal se encontraba junto a su esposo, el Rey Endymion revisando unos documentos acerca de la situación de la mercadería en la ciudad cuando por la puerta entró Sailor Mars la cual hizo una reverencia a ambos.

—Sus altezas, en la sala de conferencias una mujer insiste en verles —reportó la Sailor de cabellos oscuros con formalidad.

—En un segundo iremos, Mars, gracias —le dijo el rey Endymion a lo que la guerrera volvió a hacer una reverencia para después cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro miro a su esposa —¿Quién crees que sea?

—No lo sé, querido —le respondió su esposa mientras guardaba unos documentos en un folder —no recuerdo que se programara una conferencia para el día de hoy, quizás sea una de las pueblerinas —la rubia se levantó de su silla —¿Vamos?;—ambos salieron del despacho rumbo a la sala de conferencias en donde se encontraron con una mujer de vestimenta elegante pero a la vez tradicional, sus cabellos eran de un color verde claro al igual que sus ojos y su piel de un color demasiado pálido, la mujer se reverencio frente a los reyes los cuales asintieron con su cabeza.

—Lamento tener que interrumpirlos ya que deben de tener asunto más importantes, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes —habló la mujer desconocida con total educación.

-No hay problema —le dijo con cortesía el rey Endymion mirando a la mujer- —pero ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Kana y vengo del planeta Cruyes, mejor conocido como el planeta X. —Se presentó la mujer y al momento el semblante de la reina Serenity se volvió serio mientras su esposo se encontraba asombrado ante aquello —y soy la líder de ese planeta.

—Pensé que el planeta "X" era sólo un mito —confesó el rey un tanto asombrado.

—No es un mito, su alteza —respondió Kana mientras una sonrisa no muy amigable se mostraba en sus labios —eso es lo que los antiguos líderes de la Luna contaron, pero el planeta "X" siempre a existido en las sombras del sistema solar.

—A que se debe su visita, Kana —se dirigió la reina a ella con seriedad.

—Vengo en representación de mi planeta y en su defensa, eh escuchado que sus guerreras hace poco invadieron nuestra tranquilidad por lo que no debo pasarlo por alto —habló Kana con firmeza mientras dirigía su mirada a la reina Serenity.

—Pido disculpas por ello, le aseguro —la rubia se levantó de su trono y camino hasta ella —que no volverá a ocurrir algo así.

—Créame que si no fuera delicado para nosotros no hablaría de esto con ustedes —le dijo Kana tratando de sonar lo más apenada posible.

—Lo entendemos, así que no se preocupe —le dijo el rey Endymion con tranquilidad.

Las miradas de Kana y Serenity se cruzaron manteniéndolas en alto por unos segundos, después de eso Kana se retiró dando una reverencia, la reina bajo su mirada a su muñeca donde observa su pulsera de perlas.

[…]


	3. Desacuerdo.

Endymion y Serenity se encontraban en la sala del trono mientras se miraban el uno al otro con total seriedad.

—¿Por qué no quieres firmar un convenio con el planeta Cruyes? —le preguntó con cierta confusión Endymion al ver la postura tan rígida que su esposa había tomado después de comentar que dicho planeta buscaba con la tierra un convenio de relación pública.

—Sólo pienso que no es necesario, mientras ambos reinos estemos separados mucho mejor —contestó Serenity con cierta molestia mientras miraba un punto muerto de la sala.

—Serenity, siento que hay algo que no me estas contando —le dijo Endymion con un notable ceño fruncido —la verdad no veo que nuestro planeta y el de ella puedan tener problema alguno si se relacionan.

—No existe ningún motivo en particular, sólo pienso que no es necesario que haya una relación entre dos planetas que nunca antes se han tratado y que nunca lo han necesitado —argumentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba.

—¿Qué acaso estarás así todo el rato? —le dijo con cierta molestia —Serenity, sé muy bien lo que digo, hay algo detrás de esto, me das esa impresión.

—Sólo no firmaremos un convenio para relación pública y punto, no lo hemos necesitado antes y no lo necesitamos ahora, eso dile a la señora Kana —la rubia molesta salio del lugar y sus pasos se hicieron resonar en el pasillo pero al mirar al rincón del pasillo miro a su hija la cual se encontraba con el semblante triste, la rubia suspiro para después acercarse a su hija —cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Es que había escuchado de Venus que tu y mi padre habían vuelto así que quería rápidamente ir con ustedes, pero como escuche que discutían así que no quise molestar —la reina la vio con ternura y se agachó a su altura para darle un dulce beso en la frente.

—Los problemas que tienen que ver con el trono son muy alejados de la familia y el amor —le dijo dándole una sonrisa —una cosa es discutir por problemas de la realeza y otra que dejé de quererlos a ti y a tu padre —la pelirrosa mostrando una pequeña sonrisa asintió —tú y yo iremos a caminar por los alrededores, ¿te parece?

—Pero, mamá… —la rubia le miró espetante —¿Y los deberes? —una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la reina.

—Se los dejaremos a tu padre, él debería poder solo —le dijo guiñándole el ojo a lo que la pelirrosa tomó de la mano a su madre y ambas corrieron por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del palacio.

Después de una tranquila caminata por el jardín mientras la tarde llegaba, la reina y la princesa entraron al Palacio tomadas de la mano donde al pasar por el área de visitas Serenity notó la presencia de Kana junto a Endymion quienes conversaban con suma concentración, Serenity igual notó como Uranus junto a Venus se encontraban paradas a unos metros de ellos mirándolos con cierta molestia, más la guerrera del viento, la pequeña dama dirigió su mirada a su madre quien tomó un profundo respiro cerrando.

—Endymion —le llamó Serenity con porte serio captando la atención de todos, la pequeña princesa apretó la mano de su madre y se mantuvo detrás de ella.

—Reina —Kana ante la mención hizo una reverencia para volver a incorporarse, Serenity siguió observándola con seriedad —déjeme decirle que no se arrepentirá de haber firmado el tratado —le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, Serenity desvío su mirada a Endymion quien mantuvo su mirada forme con ella.

—Lamento decirle, señora Kana, que no eh firmado ni estado de acuerdo en nada, claramente mi esposo lo aceptó sin ni siquiera consultarme —la rubia miro a sus guardianas —Venus, ¿llevarías a jugar a la princesa? —la mencionada asintió y se acerco a cargar a la princesa para sacarla de ahí —Uranus ¿Podrías escoltar a la regidora de Cruyes a la salida?

—Por supuesto, reina —respondió la guerrera con cierto gusto, Kana volvió a reverenciar para después seguir a Uranus, después ambos reyes quedaron solos en el pasillo.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no era necesario tal convenio ¿Por qué le afirmaste que íbamos a acceder? —Preguntó tratando de contener su enojo disfrazado de seriedad —pero al parecer no te interesó mucho mi opinión y sólo te dejas te llevar por su bonita apariencia —soltó sin darse cuenta con cierto desdén.

—Por favor, Serenity —replicó Endymion con seriedad —para mi esto no es más que infantil.

—Es decir, lo que yo piense u opine te parece infantil —reclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No quise decir... —la rubia le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

—No firmaré nada, no aceptaré nada que venga del planeta regido por Kana y no me interesa si se disgusta pero le dirás que siempre no hay acuerdo —antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo la rubia desapareció del pasillo rumbo a su habitación donde al llegar con enojo botó todo lo que se encontraba en el tocador —¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué rayos no me puede escuchar!? —murmuró entre dientes mirando su reflejo en el espejo con cierta irritación.

[…]


	4. Explosión de emociones

**Omnisciente**

La reina caminaba por los pasillos al lado de su hija y Sailor Mercury mientras leía unos papeles.

—¿Mamá? —La mujer le hizo una señal con su cabeza dándole a entender que la escuchaba —¿pelearon tú y papá? —la reina detuvo su andar y miro a Mercury la cual agachó la mirada, la rubia suspiro.

—Lamentablemente si, cariño —le respondió con seriedad Serenity.

—¿Y no pueden arreglarlo? —Le preguntó la pequeña dama.

—Cariño, los problemas de los adultos no son tan fáciles de resolver como cuando eres niño —le dijo con dulzura a su hija mientras acariciaba su cabellera rosada.

—Eso lo se mamá pero, ¿y si dejan de amarse que pasara conmigo? —la mujer soltó una delicada risa y abrazo a la pelirrosa.

—Mi dulzura, yo jamás dejaré de amar a tu padre —la pelirrosa sonrió mientras su madre le daba un beso en su frente para después reincorporarse —ahora ve con Mars que debe hacer unos encargos y pidió que tú fueras su gran ayudante —le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que la pelirrosa sonrió y corrió por los pasillos, la rubia miro de reojo a Mercury —veo que hicimos un escándalo, ¿no? —la rubia retomó su andar siendo seguida por la peliazul.

—No es por indiscreción, alteza —le respondió Mercury —pero lo pudimos escuchar.

—Sabes que mientras estemos nosotras soy sólo Serenity, Mercury —le dijo la rubia a la guerrera con una leve sonrisa.

—Ya es la costumbre debido a los eventos públicos, Serenity —le dijo Mercury con una sonrisa.

—Serenidad ¿escucho toda la discusión? —le preguntó Serenity a su amiga con cierta aflicción.

—No realmente, sólo lo último de lo que la creía infantil en sus decisiones —terminó por bajar la voz la guerrera ante su respuesta.

—Siendo sincera no recuerdo la última vez que discutimos asi —la rubia soltó una sonrisa melancólica —fue antes de que la pequeña naciera, ¿no?

—Pero fue algo que arreglaron rápidamente —le dijo Mercury con dulzura —y no dudo que pase de nuevo.

—Quién sabe… —Susurró Serenity —después de todo soy demasiado terca —la rubia apretó su mano con fuerza y la peliazul no volvió a mencionar el tema.

El día paso demasiado lento para Serenity, pero ella se mantuvo ocupada entre papeleo del reino, Mercury estuvo a su lado todo el resto del día, en esos momentos era un apoyo para ella.

—Es todo por hoy, Serenity —la rubia alzó la mirada hacia la peliazul para después mirar el ventanal a su espalda.

—Pensé que aún era temprano, la verdad el dia se me ha hecho lento, Mercury —la rubia se levantó de su silla- y no eh sabido nada de Endymion —susurró mientras soltaba una mueca- vaya que ansía arreglar las cosas —soltó con algo de amargura e ironía.

—Serenity, tranquila —la peliazul colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia —dale tiempo y date tiempo por sobre todo —la rubia colocó su mano sobre la de la peliazul y le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento —¿Damos una vuelta al salón del trono? —la rubia asintió y ambas caminaron al lugar, al entrar se toparon con las demás Sailors, la princesa, Endymion y... Kana, las guerreras se encontraban serias mientras la pequeña pelirrosa se mordía el labio inferior y estaba detrás de Sailor Pluto.

—¿Puedo saber que hace por aquí, Kana? —preguntó Serenity haciendo llamar la atención de todos, la mencionada sonrió de lado al escuchar a la reina.

—Vine a hablar con Endymion, me di cuenta que lo metí en problemas y quería disculparme —confesó con cierto toque de aflicción que para Serenity, sonó más a burla.

—¿Endymion? —Preguntó con molestia Sailor Mars, Kana se ganó las miradas desaprobatorias de las guerreras.

—Si, después de todo somos amigos —la mujer miró a Serenity dándole una mirada que sólo ella reconocería, una mirada de guerra —¿Hay algún problema con ello, reina?

—¿Amigos? —Preguntó Serenity en un tono irónico —¿O acaso es tu plan para enredarlo y hacerlo tu amante? —la rubia se colocó de brazos cruzados mientras su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

—¡Serenity...! —Exclamó Endymion exaltado ante la verbalización de la rubia.

—¿Me crees capaz? —Preguntó Kana con un tono fingido de ofensa, algo que sin duda irritó a Serenity y puso en alerta a los demás.

—Claro que si —la rubia camino hasta quedar frente a ella —después de todo siempre has sido así, Kana.

—¿Acaso quieres hablar del pasado? —Preguntó con burla tomando con su mano la mejilla de la rubia la cual se quedó en su posición —porque si es así entonces desenterraremos varias cosas, entre ellas lo injusta que pudiste llegar a ser, ya que después de todo el que me acostara con él no fue mi culpa, más bien fue producto de sus deseos —la rubia apartó su rostro de la mano de la mujer y levantó la suya sólo para estamparla contra su mejilla, los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello.

—Eres una descarada, Kana —la rubia empuño su mano y la colocó a su costado —has el favor de retirarte.

—¿No me vas a ofender? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado —aunque es de esperarse ya que tu lema es "no vale la pena un insignificante ser como ella"

—Te eh pedido que te retires, Kana —le dijo Serenity con enojo, la mujer sólo se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida.

—Serenity... —la llamo Sailor Venus con preocupación pero la rubia mantenía fija su mirada en la puerta por donde había salido Kana mientras mantenía sus manos empuñadas.

—Dormiré en la habitación de la torre norte —dijo Serenity sin voltear a ver a ninguno y camino a la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —la pelirrosa salió de detrás de Pluto y corrió hacia la mujer.

—¡Pequeña dama! —la llamó Sailor Pluto, la pelirrosa abrazo a su madre de la cadera y se aferró a ella.

—Cariño —la mujer acarició los cabellos de su hija —te arroparé, ya que es hora de dormir —le dijo con dulzura —¿Te parece? —la pelirrosa asintió y tomó la mano de su madre para después salir juntas del salón, Neptune suspiro captando la atención de todos.

—Esta vez metiste la pata, Endymion —le dijo Sailor Neptune de manera seca —no me sorprenderá si esta no te la perdona.

—Yo no podría saber que la situación se tornará asi —susurró Endymion empuñando sus manos.

—Debiste presentirlo —le dijo Neptune mirándolo de reojo —cuando te dijo que no firmarán un acuerdo con esa mujer debiste escucharla y no cuestionarla.

—Fuiste lo demasiado imbécil como hasta para decirle que era infantil en sus decisiones —le dijo con severidad Sailor Uranus —y da gracias que aún no te eh partido la cara por ello.

—Te diré algo, Endymion —el hombre miro a Sailor Júpiter —si algo sabemos de Serenity es detrás de sus palabras siempre habrá un significado oculto que quizás no quiera que sepamos por lo que debemos confiar en ella y en lo que quiere hacer respecto a la situación.

—Ella se estaba arrepintiendo de la pelea que habían tenido pero con esto sólo la has hecho volver al comienzo —le dijo Sailor Mercury.

—Y lo peor es que todo esto recaerá sobre la princesa Serenidad —comentó Sailor Pluto, de una en una las guerreras salieron del salón dejando sólo a Endymion el cual pensaba en las palabras de las guerreras.

[…]


	5. Revelación repentina

**Omnisciente**

En la habitación que ahora ocupaba la reina, Serenity se encontraba sentada en el tocador mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, de pronto la puerta de su habitación fue tocada captando su atención, al mirar la puerta noto que Neptune se encontraba recargada en el marco de esta, la rubia suspiro y devolvió su mirada al espejo, la peliverde camino hasta ella y tomó el cepillo del tocar para empezar a cepillar sus cabellos rubios.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la peliverde con suavidad.

—Si te digo que si, mentiría —le dijo mirándola por el espejo, la peliverde fijo su mirada en el espejo —la verdad, es que no puedo tolerar a esa mujer.

—Hay algún tipo de rencor del pasado supongo- le mencionó mientras empezaba a peinar el cabello en una trenza —no eres del tipo que se enoja sin un motivo en específico —le susurró mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

—Has acertado —susurró mientras ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo, la peliverde dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador y abrazo por detrás a la rubia.

—No te pediremos explicaciones, es tu decisión si quieres hablar de ello, preciosa, después de todo —ambas cruzaron la mirada a través del espejo —sigues siendo nuestra niña —la rubia ebozó una pequeña sonrisa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la peliverde.

—Gracias, Neptune —la peliverde le dio un beso en su cabeza y después se separó de ella.

—Debes descansar, ha sido un día pesado —la peliverde se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras de si después de haber salido, la rubia suspiro y devolvió su mirada al espejo mientras miraba la trenza que su guardiana le había hecho y sonrió de lado.

[…]

Al día siguiente, Serenity se la paso en asuntos del reino para poder evitar lo más posible a Endymion, la había herido y ahora sería difícil que arreglarán las cosas, mientras la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de todo aquello y no podía más que preocuparse por la situación, ella no recordaba cuando sus padres algunas vez habían peleado, al final la joven princesa se la llevo el resto del día con su madre y Pluto, quien no tocaba el tema para nada con su madre y eso la hacia tener cierta inquietud.

—Serenidad- la pelirrosa levantó su mirada, la reina no despegó su vista unos papeles que Pluto le estaba mostrando —algo te está molestando y no quieres decirlo, ¿qué es? —la pelirrosa apretó sus manos sobre su regazo y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Es sólo que... trató de recordar si alguna vez los vi discutir a papá y a ti —la rubia soltó un suspiro cansado.

—No, dudo mucho que recuerdes una discusión porque desde que naciste no lo hemos hecho- le dijo dándole una sonrisa, la rubia camino hasta su hija y se sentó a su lado —a decir verdad la última vez que discuti con tu padre fue cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó la princesa con curiosidad —¿y por qué?

—Es algo que después te contaré —le dijo Serenity nerviosa mientras caminaba de nuevo a su escritorio —Pluto, creo que es suficiente, ¿no? —le dijo a lo que la morena con una sonrisa asintió —¿les parece si vamos con las demas?

—¡Si! —dijo animada la pelirrosa mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y de Pluto.

—Seguro están en el salón de baile. —Comentó Sailor Pluto a lo que la pelirrosa la miro con confusión a lo que la morena rió —créeme no se que hacen ahí —las tres caminaron por los pasillos directo al salón.

Al entrar la pelirrosa corrió hacia Uranus quien la cargo en sus brazos, Pluto y Serenity se acercaron a ellas.

—Pequeña dama, ya estás más grande para ser cargada, cariño —le dijo Serenity con gracia a lo que la pelirrosa hizo un puchero.

—Esta niña es tan ligera como tú, es fácil de levantar —le dijo Uranus mientras bajaba a la pelirrosa y cargaba a Serenity mientras le daba vueltas.

—¡Uranus! —le gritó Serenity mientras se aferraba a la guerrera y reía.

—¿Ves? —le alardeó Uranus. —Tan ligera como una pluma —la rubia rodó los ojos y acomodo un mechón de su cabello mientras era dejada en el suelo nuevamente.

—Por lo menos ya has reido —le dijo Mars a lo que la rubia le sonrió a su amiga, en eso la puerta fue abierta y por ella entró Endymion, la rubia se mordió el labio ligeramente, un ambiente tenso se formó en el lugar.

—Debo ir al pueblo, vuelvo más tarde —soltó Serenity de pronto empezando a caminar y pasar de largo a Endymion, sus guardianas pensaron en detenerla pero Endymion la tomó del brazo deteniendola.

—Papá... —Susurró la pelirrosa manteniéndose detrás de Mars.

—Has el favor de soltarme —le dijo lo más calmada que podía pero le era difícil ya que seguía molesta.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que no lo haré hasta que se haya aclarado esto —la rubia se giró hacia él y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone quieres arreglar? —le preguntó con cierto toque irónico, algo característico de ella cuando se molestaba.

—Necesito una explicación —la rubia se movió bruscamente logrando safarse del agarre del pelinegro.

—No tengo ningún tipo de placer en darte respuestas ahora, Endymion —le soltó ya sin su tono formal, más bien en ningún sentido se estaba comportando como la reina sino como la persona que era, como Serena, la joven que explotaba si algo la molestaba —no tengo porque darte explicaciones, se supone que deberías confiar en mi pero tal parece que esa confianza no existe.

—Confío en ti, Serenity pero tú no eres de las que hace las cosas sin ningún motivo —la rubia apretó sus manos con fuerza —dime, ¿quien es Kana para ti?

—Espera... ¿Kana? —la rubia soltó brulonamente —¡¿Ahora la llamas por su nombre?!, ¡nada más falta que terminen en una cama juntos!

—¡Alteza! —la rubia volteó de golpe hacia Mercury y miro como su hija abrazaba con fuerza a Mars de las piernas escondiendo su rostro, la mujer agachó su mirada para después caminar a la puerta.

—¡Mientras no sepa tus motivos seguiremos así, Serenity! —la rubia paro justo frente la puerta —¡¿Que es lo que tanto escondes?! —la mujer apretó con fuerza la manija de la puerta.

—¡¿Quieres saber en realidad?! —le gritó furiosa a lo que los demás se exaltaron, la rubia se volteó de golpe hacia él mientras sus ojos se mostraban llorosos —¡Ella es sólo una maldita embustera!, ¡me arrebato muchas cosas!, ¡me lastimo de la peor manera! —Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras los presentes no podían articular palabra —¡Ella es una mentirosa!, ¡siempre fue una mentirosa!, ¡confíe en ella y me traicionó!, ¡hizo que mi padre engañara a mi madre! —las guerreras quedaron en shock al igual que el pelinegro ante aquella revelación —¡Hizo un sin fin de cosas que no le puedo perdonar!, ¡esa persona se ganó mi rencor y mi odio!, ¡él solo recordarlo me da náusea! —la rubia se dio la vuelta de golpe para abrir la puerta —confíe en ella más que en mi propia madre, y es por eso que la odio tanto —la rubia salió del salón mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

[…]


	6. Todo explicado

**Omnisciente**

Serenity se encontraba sentada a al orilla de un lago mientras sus pies se encontraban en el agua, miraba atentamente su reflejo mientras muchos pensamientos rondaban su mente, pronto suspiro y fijó su mirada al cielo, una suave brisa recorrió el lugar meciendo sus cabellos provocando cierta relajación.

—Salgan, se que están ahí —dijo de pronto mientras mientras movía suavemente sus pies en el agua, las guardianas junto a Endymion salieron de detrás de los árboles —¿Se sentarían? —ellos sólo asintieron y se colocaron en el césped, la rubia mantuvo fija su mirada en el cielo.

—Serenity... —le habló Endymion.

—Cuando era pequeña —habló la rubia —debido a que mis padres, Selene y Apolo tenían cada quien su lado que gobernar, ella la Luna y él el planeta Cruyes, era algo complicada su relación— —comenzó a relatar. —Cada cierto tiempo mi padre nos visitaba, siendo pequeña cuando ustedes fueron llevadas a Orión a entrenar —miró a sus guardianas —mi padre había llevado al reino a una mujer que era su consejera, ella era Kana. Kana se volvió mi amiga, teníamos charlas, jugábamos, con ella no volví a sentirme sola —la rubia apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras miraba el lago —prácticamente suplantó a mi madre quien por ser la reina tenía poco tiempo para mi y Kana se la llevaba mucho tiempo en la Luna y Cruyes —la rubia miro sus manos y sus ojos se cristalizaron —cada secreto, cada travesura sólo a ella se la contaba, a nadie más, cada vez que estaba triste ella prácticamente era mi todo y pensé que yo era su todo, como me lo repetía tantas veces pensé que era verdad pero —una lágrima recorrió su mejilla —después no lo pareció así —tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió. —Unos años después, antes de conocer a Endymion, yo prácticamente me quite la venda de los ojos como dicen —la rubia sonrió con amargura —ese día recuerdo que acababa de llegar a Cruyes, estaba agotada debido a las lecciones que había tenido con Mercury y un instructor de apoyo pero aun así sin avisar fui a visitar a mi padre y a Kana —la rubia sacó los pies del agua y se giró aún sentada a ver a las guerreras y a su esposo quienes estaban completamente serios —creo que no debí haber ido —soltó haciendo una mueca —al entrar al cuarto de Kana me topé con ambos —la rubia apretó sus manos al punto de encajarse las uñas —estaban besándose sobre la cama —la rubia llevo sus manos a su rostro —no pude articular palabra, solo lo primero que hice fue correr, salir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera, cuando menos me di cuenta Kana me había detenido, inventando una y mil excusas que ni siquiera tome en cuenta y antes de saber le había plantado una cachetada para después devolverme a la luna donde tuve que contarle todo a mi madre. Al final se separaron —la rubia se levantó del suelo y se colocó sus zapatillas —después de conocer a Endymion mi madre proclamó que el planeta Cruyes ya no sería contado como un planeta perteneciente al sistema solar, sólo era un planeta traidor —Serenity sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba. —Un tiempo después, antes de la guerra de Beryl, mi padre murió a lo que Kana ascendió al trono obteniendo una vida inmortal, como no ha tenido herederos al parecer a permanecido en el trono por milenios- la rubia camino en dirección a la salida del bosque rumbo al castillo, los demás la empezaron a seguir —esa es la historia —dijo mientras mantenía su vista clavada al frente, los demás sólo asintieron quedándose en silencio.

Al llegar al palacio, los guardias hicieron una reverencia a la entrada de la realeza.

—Perdón por la reacción tan fuerte que tuve, pero sentía que me estaba ahogando con esta situación —se disculpó la rubia mirando a sus guerreras- por favor, vuelvan a sus puestos —las guardianas hicieron una reverencia para después retirarse dejando sola a la pareja.

—Lo lamento, Serenity —se disculpó Endymion con ella —actúe demasiado irracional al exigir respuestas de tu parte, debí apoyarte.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo siento —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tomando sus manos —la verdad, hubiera deseado que nada de esto hubiera pasado, de hecho, cuando recordé lo que restaba del pasado de cierta manera maldecí recordar eso —soltó un suspiro —de alguna manera, desearía no haberlo recordado —el pelinegro la acercó a él y la abrazó —nunca pude saber, ¿por qué? —su voz se quebró mientras sus ojos se humedecian —ella fue mi mejor amiga, me sentí segura a su lado, sentí que podía hacer lo que sea con ella, sentí que podía lograr lo que sea cuando me apoyaba, entonces, ¿por qué hizo eso? —las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- me lo pregunté tantas veces por las noches, me lo pregunté hasta el punto de perder el sueño —susurró para después quedarse en silencio, simplemente permanecieron abrazados así por un rato.

[…]


	7. Antes de que todo empiece

**Omnisciente**

La reina caminaba por los pasillos del palacio hacia las habitaciones reales, su mirada no demostraba más que una gran tranquilidad debido al deshaogar aquellas emociones que tenía acumuladas en su corazón, pronto llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija observando desde el umbral de la puerta ella escribía en su diario, Serenity se acercó con sigilo a la cama para lograr abrazar a la pelirrosa por la espalda y beso su cabeza haciendo que la princesa empezará a reír.

—¡Basta, mamá! —Gritó entre risas la pequeña para después ser soltada por su madre —mamá, ¿ya arreglastes las cosas con papá? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro que si, mi amor, justo hace un rato —le respondió ella sentándose a la orilla de la cama —así que tu ya no debes estar preocupada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Que felicidad! —Exclamó la pelirrosa abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

—Perdón que hayas visto aquella faceta de mi, cariño —la pelirrosa negó con su cabeza.

—No pasa nada, mamá, no te disculpes ya que todo esta bien ahora, ¿no? —la rubia solto una tierna risa y beso la frente de su hija.

[Dos años después]

[Antes del ataque al castillo]

La reina se encontraba en su estudio privado mientras miraba atentamente unos escritos en su mesa, sus cabellos se encontraban sueltos por los que se esparcían en el suelo mientras su rostro se notaba ligeramente cansado pero no lo suficiente para opacar su belleza, además, la frustración se notaba al ver como mordía su labio inferior con frecuencia. Neptune entró al estudio mirándola para después acercarse a ella.

—Serenity —la rubia alzó la mirada topándose con Neptune que la miraba con cierta preocupación.

— Juro que me volveré loca —le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras mordía más su labio, la guerrera suspiro para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la espalda —¡¿Cómo rayos pudieron encontrar un cristal así?! —Preguntó entre dientes algo irritada —¡Mucha gente corre peligro y no encuentro la solución! —Las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos y la peliverde no podía más que acariciar su cabeza.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila —le susurró con dulzura —lograremos resolver esto, podremos hacerlo, pero debemos tener paciencia y astucia.

—Gracias, Michiru —le susurró —eh estado reprimiendo todas mis preocupaciones, pero ya no podía estar sin decir esto.

—Tú no te preocupes —le dijo con una sonrisa, la rubia se volvió hacia los papeles y los acomodo —¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Podrías decirle a Uranus que ayude a Endymion con las tropas? —La peliverde asintió —¿También podrías decirle a Saturn que venga?, necesito hablar con ella —la peliverde volvió asentir y después de una reverencia se marchó. Al cabo de unos minutos entró Sailor Saturn a lo que Serenity se sentó en el sofá e invito a la pelimorada sentarse a su lado.

—Alteza, ¿me necesitaba? —Preguntó la más joven de las guerreras mirando a la reina algo curiosa.

—Necesito pedirte algo —le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos —¿Podrías cumplir ese favor que te pediré de ser necesario? —le dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos, una mal presentimiento se instaló en Saturn.

—Haré lo que sea, mamá Serena —la rubia le sonrió con dulzura y con la yema de sus pulgares acarició sus manos.

—Si llega a pasar algo, cualquier situación, cualquier escenario, necesito que pongas la vida de Serenidad sobre la de nadie más —la rubia tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió —si algo sucede, necesito que hagas lo necesario para proteger a Rini y si es necesario llevartela de aquí quiero que la lleves a la luna donde estarán a salvo —la pelimorada apreto sus manos con las de la rubia.

—Se lo prometo, como guerrera del planeta de Saturno, juro por mi planeta que protegeré a la princesa Serenidad por sobre todo —dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, ella sabía el porque de las palabras de su reina, la rubia tenía un presentimiento no grato. La rubia llevo su mano a la mejilla de la joven guerrera y con su pulgar retiro aquella lágrima.

—Gracias, linda —susurró Serenity sonriendole con dulzura —me quedo más tranquila al saber, que si ocurre el peor de los escenarios, tu te harás cargo —la reina junto su frente con la de su guerrera —perdón por poner esta carga en tus hombros, pero necesito de ti en esto —la joven no respondió nada y se quedaron en aquella posición un tiempo más.

La reina camino a paso apresurado por el pasillo encontrándose con Endymion quien al ver su semblante se aproximó a ella rápidamente.

—Serenity, ¿qué ocurre? —la mencionada no respondió y solo abrazo a su esposo con fuerza —tranquila, todo está bien —le susurro él acariciando con su mano su cabeza pero ella simplemente mordió su labio.

—Le eh dado una indicación a Saturn —Comentó de pronto la reina aún aferrándose a él.

—¿De qué trata? —Le preguntó Endymion mirando hacia el pasillo con seriedad, sintió como su hombro se humedecía a lo que siguió acariciando su cabeza.

—En el peor de los escenarios, ella sacará a la pequeña dama de este lugar y la pondrá a salvo en la luna —respondió ella tratando de que su voz no se cortará —perdón, sé que debí consultarlo contigo, pero siento que no tendremos el tiempo para discutirlo —murmuró ella tratando de regular su respiración.

—Lo entiendo, has hecho bien —le dijo él con calma a lo que la reina comenzó a sollozar —hiciste bien, Serenity —ambos se quedaron abrazados un tiempo más hasta que ella se tranquilizó.

[…]


	8. Hasta pronto.

**Omnisciente**

Serenity abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija y la encontró recostada boca abajo en el suelo mientras dibujaba en una libreta, la princesa al notar a su madre en el umbral de la puerta sonrió y se sentó pero pronto notó el semblante de su madre a lo que se preocupo.

\- Mamá, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto la pelirrosa, la reina camino hacia ella donde se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella para después abrazarla- ¿Mamá?

\- Tu lo eres todo para mí- susurro con su voz quebrada Serenity mientras con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de su hija- te amo tanto, nunca podría permitir que te hagan daño.

\- Yo también te amo mucho, mami- le dijo la pelirrosa abrazando con más fuerza a su madre, la reina se separó de ella para sonreírle y después besar su frente.

\- ¿Qué hice alta tener a una niña tan linda como tú?- le pregunto a lo que la pequeña dama río.

\- Lo sé, soy fabulosa- Serenity río ante el comentario de su hija para después levantarse y salir de la habitación, la pelirrosa suspiro- algo pasará, ¿no es así, mamá?- murmuró con preocupación y tristeza mientras se devolvía a dibujar, mientras, a las afueras y ajena a ello, el enemigo se estaba preparando para el ataque.

[Tiempo actual]

[Ataque en el castillo]

La reina corría por los pasillos del castillo mientras llevaba de la mano a su hija quien trataba de correr al ritmo de su madre, la angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de ambas al igual que el cansancio, las explosiones comenzaron a resonar con más frecuencia lo que hacía alarmar más a ambas, el sentimiento de la desesperación comenzó a abordarlas.

-¡Mamá!- la llamo la pequeña dama desesperada- ¡¿Hacia donde vamos?!- pregunto alarmada la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Debemos encontrarnos con Saturn!-le respondió mientras se adentraban a la sala principal donde Sailor Saturn al verlas corrió a su encuentro sosteniendo su alabarda.

\- ¡Rini!, ¡alteza!- exclamó la joven guardiana revisandolas con la mirada- ¡¿Están bien?!- la pelirrosa no respondió, solo se abalanzó a la guerrera abrazándose a ella con fuerza, Saturn miró con cierto pesar a la princesa notando el temblor de su cuerpo, la reina desvío su mirada de ellas para dirigirla a una ventana notando el fuego que se alzaba con gran rapidez y ferocidad.

\- Deben irse ya- les dijo la reina devolviendo su mirada a ellas, Saturn asintió pero la pequeña dama miró a su madre con confusión.

\- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto la princesa algo preocupada, Serenity miró a su hija con cierta tristeza y después se acerco a ella para inclinarse a su altura.

(Reproducir video)

\- Mi amor, Saturn se encargará de llevarte a un lugar seguro- le dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una triste sonrisa, Saturn agachó su mirada al suelo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- necesito que estés a salvo, Saturn se quedará a tu lado todo momento.

\- ¡¿Y ustedes?!- pregunto de manera exaltada la princesa mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos y el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba- ¡¿Qué pasara con papá y contigo?!, ¡¿qué pasara con las demás Sailors?!- comenzó a alterarse mientras Serenity solo podía morder sus labios- ¡¿Qué ocurrirá con Luna, Artemis y Diana?!

\- Mi amor, necesitamos quedarnos, debemos hacer todo lo posible por derrotar a Kana, necesitamos...- la voz de la rubia se entrecorto mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas- necesitamos defender el reino lo más que podamos.

-¿A donde se supone que iremos?- le pregunto la princesa tratando de controlar sus sollozos.

\- A la luna, donde estarán a salvo- la mujer acarició la mejilla de la pelirrosa- recuerda que no importa el lugar, no importa el tiempo o la distancia, a donde sea que vayas yo estaré contigo, donde sea que estés yo voy contigo- la reina junto su frente junto a la de su hija- Siempre velare tu sueño, siempre cuidare de ti, no importa como, yo estaré contigo, eres mi princesa y nadie puede cambiar eso- la rubia acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas de su hija con sus pulgares mientras sus ojos se miraban fijamente- Tu eres mi todo, eres mi alma, mi carne, mi sangre, eres mi todo. Siempre cuidaré de ti mi amor- la pelirrosa abrazo con fuerza a su madre mientras lloraba con fuerza, la rubia miro a la pelimorada y la jaló hacia ellas abrazandolas a las dos- ambas son mis hijas y les recomiendo que mientras no este se comporten, mis hermosos angeles- la rubia beso la frente de cada una para después separarlas de ella- ahora es momento de que se vayan- la pelimorada tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y caminaron unos pasos lejos de la rubia mientras la energía del cetro de Saturn las envolvía.

\- Mamá- la pelirrosa dejo escapar unas lágrimas- no me abandones- dijo entrecortada la pelirrosa mientras empezaban a desaparecer, la rubia le sonrió con dulzura.

\- No lo haré mi pequeña- con esas últimas palabras ambas chicas desaparecieron, entonces la rubia dirigió su mirada seriamente hacia en donde el fuego se levantaba y con elegancia recorrió los pasillos en dirección a aquel lugar.

Serenidad y Saturn llegaron a la luna, donde se encontraron con el milenio de plata en un total esplendor, ambas se pararon frente a las grandes puertas del castillo que se abrieron mostrando a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos platino quien a su lado tenía a lo que parecían dos guerreras más, Saturn sorprendida se inclinó ante la figura de la mujer quien le sonrió con dulzura para después mirar a la joven pelirrosa.

[…]

¡Hasta la próxima temporada!

Titulo 2da temporada. No me abandones: Ojos escarlata.


End file.
